


TMNT: Reunion

by SophiaStones123



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: WARNING: Foot Leo, Fem Leo, Human Leo, Gender Bender (Mild)!
All combined as one! This is gonna be good!
(If this sounds wrong.....)
(I'm sorry.)
No sexual content or mature content, pregnancy, whatsoever!
Purely sibling fluff!
She thought that she was the daughter of Oroku Saki....
Otherwise known as the Shredder.
She thought that she had lived her life serving the Shredder....
And following his every order.
However....
The truth is not as what it seems to be.





	

She had no idea who she was.

All she knew was that she was a daughter of Oroku Saki and Tang Shen.

Her sister was called Oroku Karai. 

However, her sister became disobedient to her father.

She ran away from home, leaving her father and her behind.

She was the only one whom her father had left now.

Unlike her sister, however...

She would stay by her father's side and obey his every order.

She would become lord and master of the Foot someday....

And redeem his legacy.

Her name....

Was Oroku Sakura.

Normal Side  
"Sakura."

"Yes, my father?"

"I want you to lead a number of Foot Soldiers to the docks."

"I want to ensure that the....formula.....was safely delivered...to the Foot."

"Yes, Father."

"Ninjas."

A bunch of Foot Ninjas bowed their heads slightly and kneeled down in front of him.

Awaiting for his orders.

"Follow my daughter into the docks. I want no failures. I also suggest that Bradford and Xever follows you on this mission."

"To avoid any delays...or failures."

"Yes, Master Shredder."

"Yes, Father."

"Now, go."

They set off.

Later  
Sakura could hear that the mutants were making remarks about her.

She just....knew....somehow.....

That the mutants knew more than they revealed.

However, she kept a sharp eye and silent mouth.

She did not really want to be bothered by other people or mutants.

"Alright, we are here."

Everyone positioned themselves.

"Let's not make this a failure. My father had waited 3 months for this."

"Do I....Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes.....Sakura."

They replied reluctantly.

Just then....the boat arrived.

"Clever."

Sakura thought to herself.

The liner was disguised as an ordinary cargo ship.

The person arrived with the briefcase.

"So, Shredder, do we have a deal?"

The Shredder examined the contents and nodded.

"Tiger Claw."

Tiger Claw handed out another briefcase.

"I believe that the deal is on. It's time to keep my end of the deal."

"I hope that you are satisfied with this."

"Oh, I am...I am."

The person was happy.

"Now then...."

"MIKEY, GET THE FORMULA!"

"On it!"

Within a second, the formula was gone.

"UGH!"

Sakura became alert instantly.

"Foot Bots, after him!"

Meanwhile  
"Dudes, I got it! I got it!"

"Shhhhhh, Mikey! You will alert the Foot!"

Mikey pouted when the others did not pay anymore attention to him, but his frown disappeared quickly.

"We better go. The Foot will be here any minute."

"Uh, Don?"

They were surrounded by Foot Ninjas.

Sakura lifted her hood up.

"Well, if it isn't the enemy."

"Who are you?"

"Your worst enemy....from now on. ATTACK!"

The mutants jumped in.

Raph was fighting Fishface.

Rahzar was about to fight Mikey when....

"LET ME FIGHT HIM! I want to see how they would feel...."

"When they lose their precious brother."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Donnie was about to step in when....

Rahzar punched him.

"DONNIE!"

"I suggest that you worry about yourself, turtle!"

Sakura took her sword out and attempted to slash him.

Mikey jumped and tried to attack her using his nunchucks.

"What's a lady like you doing in the Foot?"

"What's a turtle doing in the enemy's den?"

"Seriously, dudette, you DON'T want to be in the Foot. Karai, she....."

He was surprised when she stepped on him.

"Don't you DARE MENTION MY SISTER'S NAME!"

"Your sister? Who are y-"

"I am Oroku Sakura! And I will fight you! Now, enough TALK!"

After Some Time  
Mikey clutched his injured hand and managed a half-hearted glare.

"No, it will not be honourable that way."

She managed to stop Rahzar from finishing Mikey off and managed a smirk.

"I will not finish you off like that, turtle. Not with you defenseless and injured."

"But if you ask me, you deserve to commit seppuku, to redeem your honour."

Mikey glared at her silently.

"However, I am not my father. I am a reasonable woman, and therefore I will let you go for now."

"But the next time we meet, we will fight to the VERY END! Let's go!"

The Foot left, leaving Mikey at the scene.

"I think you should go ahead. Tell my father that I have some business to attend to."

With some persuasion, the mutants nodded.

"Be sure to hurry back, Sakura."

She nodded and she went back to the scene.

There was something familiar about that turtle; She was sure of it.

She felt an ache in her heart when she saw him standing up slowly.

She heard him let out a sob.

He was crying.

She was already rubbing her heart to ease the pain.

Mikey's Side  
Mikey stood up.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to drag his leg.

Oh no.

His leg must be broken.

He sat back down again.

No, he must....

He must escape this place.

He looked around for a pole or some other form of support.

When he found a pillar, he dragged his legs slowly towards the pillar.

He stood up carefully and resisted the pain.

Finally, he stood up.

He thought of his missing brother.

He wanted his brother.

He felt....He felt alone and useless.

Didn't the girl told him to commit seppuku to redeem his honour?

He had to die to redeem his true honour.

He missed his brother. He wanted to see him again.

Tears fell onto his cheeks.

He wept bitterly.

When will the Foot stopped tormenting him?

Just then....

"Mikey, are you ok?"

"MIKEY!"

She silently slid off.

At The Foot Headquarters  
The Shredder was enraged.

"The formula was needed to begin my plans to take over New York!"

He wanted to know where Sakura had went.

"I tried to bring back the formula, Father, but they seemed to have sensed that someone was following."

"I am not certain, but for whatever reason they had, they vanished into thin air."

The Shredder was rather red in the face at first. 

However, he calmed himself.

"I will let this slide. However, we still need the formula. I will order more from that....wretched being."

"See that the second batch was not....a complete waste of time."

They bowed before they left.

"So, what were you really doing?"

"Like I said, trying to get the batch of formula back. I don't see why this needs questioning."

The girl asked coldly.

"Hmm....."

Rahzar thought about it.

Some Time Later  
"Hey, I'm Mikey....Uh...."

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Blossom. It's nice to meet you."

This was part of her plan.

She remembered what Mikey had almost said about....

About her sister, Karai. 

She wanted to infiltrate the turtles' lair and gain their trust and all that, so that she could finish them off at the proper moment.

However, she also wanted to know more about her enemies and....

And her sister.

"So, you have...an older brother?"

"Yeah, he.....he got captured by the Foot almost 4 months ago. I....."

Mikey sniffled.

"I miss him."

The Foot? By them?

Why was she not told about this?

"Do you have other siblings? Sisters? Brothers?"

"Yeah, I do have brothers, but they are....not pleased with me right now."

"Sister, yeah, I have one, but...."

"But what?"

"She...."

Mikey explained the whole story, making Sakura open-mouthed.

"So, that's basically it. Oroku Karai is actually Hamato Miwa. She was stolen from Master Splinter, but she....she escaped."

Suddenly, she had a headache.

Images were flashing through her mind.

Images that she did not understand.

"Are you ok?"

"I...I'm fine."

"I think you should go home and sleep. You know, ward the headaches off."

"Yes, I think I should do that."

On her way back, she wondered.

Who was that turtle anyhow?

Why did she feel as though....

As though she knew him?

She wanted answers. She sighed.

She would have them tonight.

The Next Few Days  
Sakura was seeing Mikey outside the lair.

Mikey would talk about his brothers.

About how they were angry with him.

Raph was grumpier than usual, and twice as hard to deal with.

Donnie would just fluster himself with work.

He was spending too much time trying to find their brother.

When Mikey told him to go to sleep or at least, rest....

"CAN YOU GET OUT? YOU ARE NO HELP TO ME AT ALL!"

He silently slipped off, leaving Donnie in his lab.

When he finished, Mikey would always be in tears.

Sakura could not help but feel....pity.

He might be an enemy but....

He was a creature that feels, just like her.

She tried to ask him about the lair, but Mikey would stay firm.

"No, Blossom, nuh-uh. I know you are a good friend but....I am not supposed to tell you where I live."

"It's secret."

When Mikey did bring her to the lair eventually, he was immediately shouted at by Raph and Donnie.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, MIKEY? BRINGING A HUMAN TO THE LAIR...."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS?"

More images swept into her mind and she fainted.

Later  
"Are you alright?"

She looked around.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Hamato Yoshi, but you can call me Master Splinter."

She was on a tatami. Her hood was not taken off.

"I suggested to my sons that your identity would be free for you to decide when to reveal."

"I....I suppose."

"Michelangelo has explained everything to me. I apologise for my sons' behaviour."

"It is alright, Master Splinter."

They exchanged pleasantries and small talk.

More images flashed through her mind.

She felt a sudden headache.

"Is something wrong?"

"I....It's nothing, Master Splinter. Perhaps it was a mere....headache. Nothing to worry about."

"Hmm...."

Just then, something clicked in his mind.

"May I know who you are? We have talked for some time, but I did not know who you are. I think it is only fair if I know who you are."

"My name is Blossom and I...."

She took off the hood, after knowing that the rat could be trusted somehow.

Master Splinter was shocked.

"Tang Shen?"

At The Foot Headquarters  
"Father, may I permit to ask a question?"

"Go ahead and speak, my daughter."

"Am I really as pretty as my mother?"

"Yes, my daughter. Your mother is the most beautiful lily, and the most treasured in my eyes. I met her in a cherry blossom forest that day."

"She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. If it's not at a close glance, she could easily be mistaken as a cherry blossom in full bloom. As you have her beauty...."

"You are thus named Sakura after your mother."

He met his mother under a cherry blossom forest?

But Hamato Yoshi said that he had met her there during a festival......?

What was going on here?

What did he not reveal to her?

"I must go, Father. I have some business to attend to."

"Very well."

She slipped into the dungeons.

Time to find out about the truth and lies about this....situation.

Some Time Later  
Her suspicions were confirmed.

The dungeon cells were empty.

There was no record of any experiment that was carried out at a living being occurring there!

So, her father had been lying to her!

The Foot too!

But...why?

Back At The Lair, a few days later  
A figure, who was wearing a blue hoodie and carrying a bag, had went down into the sewers.

Her hood covered half of her face, like always.

She found her answers, and she was ready to meet the family.

When she arrived at the lair, she talked to Master Splinter first.

Who wasn't already asleep.

When Master Splinter heard everything, he hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home, my daughter. Your brothers have missed you."

Later  
She went into Mikey's room.

She heard that Mikey had fallen ill.

Due to the stress and also....

He missed his brother dearly.

He sat next to Mikey and held his hand.

"Mikey...."

She squeezed it gently.

"B-Blossom? B-But why are you...."

"Shhhhhhh....."

She hushed Mikey gently.

"I heard that you were sick."

"Yeah...."

He coughed. 

Sakura patted his shell and helped him to sit up.

"I....I want to tell you something."

"You see, my name is not Blossom."

Mikey gave her his full attention.

"I am Oroku Sakura, formerly a daughter of the Shredder."

The Shredder had another daughter?

He didn't know that he had a second one!

Oh shell.....

Did he just bring an enemy into the lair?

He was in distress.

"I am not an enemy anymore. I am not his daughter anymore."

Oh......What?

"But...."

"I know....but I know the truth."

"The t-truth?"

He coughed lightly.

"I am never his daughter."

Mikey's eyes widened.

"I am Hamato Yoshi's daughter, and I am home."

What?

Sakura handed over something to Mikey.

Mikey almost had a heart attack.

That was Leo's bandana!

He was full of questions.

"I sneakily looked into notes and things....and I slowly had my memories back..."

"I even searched at the dungeons.... No one was there."

No Leo? Then where was he?

"I even questioned the mutants, but they won't give me an answer."

"However, I interrogated Bebop and Rocksteady. In disguise."

"It wasn't easy, but they...they told me everything."

"How they brainwash me and erase my memories, so that I will think that I am the Shredder's daughter...."

"And how they renamed and captured me 4 months ago...."

"But it's all over now. I am free from the Foot."

She took her hood off.

"Mikey, it's me."

Mikey was almost breathless.

The girl....She looked like Tang Shen!

However, her eyes were different if he took a closer look. So were her features.

Other than that, she did inherit some other features from Tang Shen.

Such as her hair and face shape.

Her eyes.....They were a familiar shade of ocean-blue.

Mikey almost wanted to give in.

Her eyes, they were Leo's.

But, he was captured....and Leo wasn't a...a girl....

But her eyes were filled with so much love and affection.

Her soft hands were already covering Mikey's cold ones.

Tears flowed onto his cheeks.

"Leo....I...I miss you....I miss you so much."

Leo covered Mikey with the blanket and hugged him tightly.

She kissed Mikey on the forehead and rubbed his head gently, trying to soothe her little brother.

"I am here, Mikey. You are not alone. I am here."

"I am sorry, Mikey. I told you to commit seppuku to redeem your honour....I even fought with you and wanted to finish you off..."

"I'm sorry, little brother. I'm so sorry."

"It's...It's ok, Leo."

He coughed.

Leo rubbed his shell gently.

"You are....You are finally back."

"How did you get turned into a girl?"

"I was experimented on, Mikey."

"I guess I always had her looks since...."

"I know." Mikey sighed contentedly.

"Can you sleep with me tonight, Leo?"

"Ok, Mikey."

Leo carefully incased Mikey into a hug when Mikey was asleep.

She might not remember, but her heart had missed her family sorely.

Her real family.

She would tell her other brothers everything.

But for now, they would sleep peacefully.

Leo smiled .

After 5 months.....

She was finally home.

Home with her family.


End file.
